QUANDO A SVU FOI PARAR NA LONDRES DO SÉCULO XIX
by Lisisandor
Summary: AMO ESSAS DUAS HISTÓRIAS ( SVU E ORGULHO E PRECONCEITO) POR ISSO RESOLVI JUNTÁ-LAS NUMA HISTÓRIA SURREAL! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM.
1. Chapter 1

1º CAPÍTULO

Cragen: Olívia, Elliot – os detetives entram na sala do Capitão, que os coloca a par de mais uma vítima de estupro. Vocês vão para 52 West 13th – Greenwich Village, levem Fim e Munch com vocês.

Olívia: Certo Capitão.

Chegando no local os detetives ouvem tiros e se abaixam, Olívia e Elliot correm para dentro do prédio, enquanto Fin e Munch tentam dispersar as pessoas que estavam do lado de fora, inclusive os moradores (indignados) por estarem aguardando atrás da faixa amarela.

Ao chegarem dentro do apartamento, o estuprador está com uma segurando uma criança como refém com uma faca.

Elliot diz: - Deixa ela sair, vai ser melhor pra você.

Não, vocês vão me matar.

Ele está drogado El.

Não vamos não, se você soltá-la.

Ele empurra a criança em cima de Olívia que a segura, corre e Elliot vai atrás dele, ele sai gritando: me salvei, me salvei, e entra numa porta, de repente, Elliot não ouve mais barulho algum, quando chega na tal porta, ele abre e se assusta, nisso Olívia chega atrás dele.

O que houve?

Ele entrou nesta porta.

O que você está esperando El? Vamos atrás.

Olhe por você mesma.

Olívia também se assusta, atrás da porta tem um muro, ou seja, a porta está entejolada.

Ela pergunta: - Como pode? Não tem outra porta aqui por perto? Você viu certo El? Não tem mas nenhuma outra entrada aqui

Nem eu sei certo, acho que estou precisando de férias Liv.

Os dois voltam, mas Elliot não se conforma de ter perdido ele assim. No prédio as coisas já voltavam ao normal, a vítima tinha ido para o hospital fazer o corpo de delito. Fin e Munch perguntaram pelo bandido, Elliot contou o que houve, Munch fez uma piada de sempre, disse que ele devia estar ficando doido, todos riram, mas ficaram sem explicação, não havia outro lugar por onde ele pudesse ter fugido.

No squad o capitão simplesmente não acredita no que houve, Elliot diz que não tem como explicar, o capitão diz: - Vamos voltar ao local e refazer o que aconteceu.

O capitão, Elliot e Olívia voltam ao local, quando chegam ao apartamento, batem e pedem licença para entrarem e refazerem o caminho pelo qual o bandido fugiu e Elliot o seguiu, quando saem na porta dos fundos observam uma luz no final do beco.


	2. A Porta

2º CAPÍTULO

Cragen: O que é isso

Vamos ver, Liv fique atrás de mim.

Elliot, você acha que eu sou alguma criança?

Elliot ri, Cragen manda eles pararem com aquilo e seguem em direção a luz, quando chegam perto veem que ela (a luz) sai de dentro da tal porta entejolada, quando Elliot abriu a porta parecia um episódio de "Once Upon a Time", a porta dava para uma floresta, assustado, Elliot fecha a porta, mas a luz continue, Cragen abre e caminha na direção dela, Elliot o impede e diz: - Capitão, o senhor não pode entrar.

Por quê El? Se o bandido foi por aí vamos atrás.

Mas capitão, isso não está parecendo uma coisa meio louca não? Como pode uma porta dentro da cidade sair numa floresta?

Estamos tendo um sonho coletivo isso sim. El, feche essa porta que vamos acordar!

Ok. Vamos embora capitão!

Se vocês não querem entrar tudo bem, não posso obrigá-los, mas eu vou.

Não posso deixar o senhor entrar aí sozinho capitão, eu vou também. Liv, avise aos outros e a Kat também.

Elliot, você acha que vocês vão entrar aí e me deixarem pra trás, estão enganados, eu também vou.

Peçam para Fin e Much virem aqui, antes de entrarmos alguém tem que saber que entramos.

Quando estavam narrando aos outros detetives e estes vendo com seus próprios olhos, o portal começou a se fechar, Olívia disse: - É agora ou nunca, vamos.

Elliot a puxou: - Não vou deixar que entre aí, esse troço está fechando Olívia!

Se abriu pro bandido, fechou, abriu agora e está fechando, deve abrir novamente né!

E se não abrir de novo? Deixa esse bandido aí dentro e vamos embora!

Está com medo Elliot? (risos)

Tenham uma boa viagem, eu não entro aí, simplesmente porque até agora não estou acreditando nisso.

Está fechando!

Mal Olívia acabou de falar, Cragen entrou, ela o seguiu, Elliot gritou o nome dela e entrou também. O portal se fechou!

Fin e Much ficaram olhando para a porta, agora fechada, e não tiveram reação.

Do outro lado, Elliot ajuda o capitão a se levantar, pois tinham entrado agachados. Olívia fala: - Pra onde vamos?

Elliot: I don't know, a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é marcar o lugar que entramos.

Olívia tomou a iniciativa. Pegou uma pedra e marcou seu nome numa árvore, mesmo não concordando com o que estava fazendo, não estava disposta a ficar presa naquele lugar. Elliot também marcou a árvore com um coraçãozinho e a inscrição " El & Liv", o qual foi recriminado por ela. Quando se viraram, viram que o capitão já estava distante, foram atrás dele.


End file.
